1. Field
Example embodiments relate to inkjet printing apparatuses and/or methods of forming nozzles of inkjet printing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of inkjet technology is expanding from graphic printing to other fields, such as industrial printable electronics, displays, biotechnologies, and biosciences. This increase in popularity is due, in part, to the unique direct patterning characteristics of inkjets. Using inkjet technology, it is possible to remarkably reduce expenses because patterns may be formed with fewer operations than in a photolithography process. Also, inkjet technology may provide advantages over a photolithography process in manufacturing, for example, an electronic circuit where a non-flat or flexible substrate may be required.
Thus, a high precision and high resolution printing technology is required to apply inkjet technology to display fields or printing electronic engineering fields. Related art inkjet devices employ a nozzle having a diameter of several micrometers or less so as to discharge minute droplets of several picoliters to several femtoliters. Since a size of the nozzle is minute, even a slight change in nozzle dimensions affects uniformity, and as the size of the nozzle is decreased, pressure drop at the outlet of the nozzle is increased. As a result, in related art devices, droplets may not be discharged in a desired size or in a desired direction or, if performance limitations of an actuator are exceeded, droplets may not be discharged at all. Thus, inkjet apparatuses and methods of forming an inkjet apparatuses that achieve increased droplet uniformity are important to the field.